User talk:Mobokill
Diablo 1 I was just wondering.... Should info on D1 be added in the pages like the potions and all. Just couldn't see much info on D1 almost anywhere. By the way, no welcome? Mobokill 14:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :This wiki is increadibly disorganized, and its just getting to the point where it is readable, and easy to find. It still lacks most redirects. Your welcome will come soon, when Richard does his welcomes. For your questions, add D1 info to any page where it needs it just make a heading that says Diablo I . Your one of the many who has came in the wake of the announcment of Diablo 3. ::I think the same. I am seriously thinking about how to organize this wiki. I want it to be at least as good as World of Warcraft wiki, where I am also participating. The first thing I am confronted with, are the plural and singular forms of items. Hans Kamp 15:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Woah, you got of there Fallen Angel. I had been adding D3 info in some pages. We need more monster pages. Hey Hans, great work on the socket pages.Mobokill 16:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Moving pages Can normal users move pages? If yes, how??? Mobokill 08:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they can. With clicking on one of the words on the red bar (with standard skin). Hans Kamp 08:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Shit. This proves it. I'm a f*cking moron. Thanks anyway. Mobokill 08:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Walkthrough Hey Mobokill. As a Wikia Helper, it is my job to "listen and respond to the views of the community on the wiki they are working on." Before I started the walkthrough, there wasn't much of a community here, but now that there is an active community of editors (thanks to the Diablo III announcement), I will gladly honor the wishes of the community, especially since those wishes make sense. At the current method of which I've been building the walkthrough, it will be very long (perhaps too long) when completed. What I'm thinking of doing now is: instead of having walkthrough info for each quest, I'll just have 5 sections - one for each Act. In each section, I'll include a brief description of the NPCs found in the town, as well as a preview of the types of monsters to expect in the Act and some general tips, like having antidote potions and poison resist for Act 2, for example. And of course, I'll also link to the individual quest pages, and merge any information I've put in the current walkthrough into them. How does that sound? (By the way, I love the userpage LOL) JoePlay (talk) 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :P.S. The reason for creating (and keeping) the walkthrough article is for SEO purposes. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yea go ahead. I already edited Den of Evil (quest) and Sisters' Burial Grounds to merge any needed info, so if you want to help merge info for the remaining quests, go for it. Once all the quest articles have been updated and are in tip-top shape, I'll start redesigning the walkthrough. JoePlay (talk) 16:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Urgent I know of that wiki, and I just looked for a type of license (GFDL or CC) and didn't find any indication of any kind. So I guess you could interpret that to mean that they operate under no license... but for ethics purposes, when using information from that wiki, I would recommend rewording it, so that the content on our wiki is not an exact copy. JoePlay (talk) 21:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures. Sure! I'll do my best. I'm not a bot, but the lack of pictures on this wiki annoyed me, so I decided to do something about it. Do you have any pages you want me to start on? Mariyah 16:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to you, this wiki's gonna rock everyone's pants off :-P. Sorry about the bot comment. As for the pages, you're the boss. Go berserk with the pics, this wiki can't have enough of them. Sorry I couldn't help though. Cheers from the Mobokill 16:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 'Overlords' In my opinion you should add 'The Smith' as well. At the moment it only lists Hephasto and the Butcher. --Hazual 09:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) User:Mobokill#Project Monster Mobokill, I have been busy recently with disambigs of monster pages. Hans Kamp 13:04, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Larzuk Oc! The fat man with armor from Harrogath say this when you annoy him. Hey, I know a lotta 'bout Diablo and Wiki methods, but my english is terrible. How I can really contribute? Someone can translate me? --Chilean heavy metal 22:08, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re Yeah, Ive seen that you guys have really improved it in 9-10 days. My modem turns off if not used in 3 days and for a bit aftter I turned it on, its makes the connection very slow. Ive been disconnected 6 times today so I hope its better tommorow. I need to fiqure out how to use the new monster template. I have a Statagey guide for D2 that is suprisingly much better than the Arreat Summit. I can't get it till Sunday but It will help me great instead of me fliping taps every time. This was my rest day cause Miami gets rough lol. I will go into overdrive though tommorow. :The new monster template (made by me) has lots of parameters. The meaning of the parameters will be more clear if you go to and look at the table. You will see how to use the parameters to put the right value in the right cell (cell = row/column crossing). Let me know if there still are things that are not clear (enough). Hans Kamp 22:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Changes What do you think about the changes I made to the Armor template and the pages that it links to? Danrr 08:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I have a question: Why aren't some templates in the Category:Templates page, like Body Armor? Danrr 08:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) No, I meant that Template:Body Armor and other templates are not in Category:Templates. Why is that? And sorry for not phrasing my question right, I put Category:Templates in squre brackets and it didn't show up. Danrr 09:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I found out why. Don't worry about it. Danrr 09:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Characters/NPCs I was planning on doing as many NPCs/Characters as I can get to, possibly also some of the Act V quests if my time allows. For now I plan to work my way through the Act V NPCs and down through if your so interested in knowing :D. Mmm Bones 19:23, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Set Templates I think the the templates should mention the base items for set items? Danrr 10:15, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Template:Civerb I put on 3 options. I like how it looks with the items in brackets.Danrr 11:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I guess I finished with the monster templates. I don't think I missed anything. And another thing : Should each set have it's own category or just leave them all in Category:Set items? :::When making the set templates you should put into the includeonly tags Category: so I'll know what categories to make. It's easier to make a category of the wanted categories page than from scratch and it will populate its self.Danrr 11:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC)